nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Conqueror of all Zombies/My Opinion of the Zombie Maps
World at War Nacht der Untoten The basic Zombie map. No Pack-a-Punch, no perks, no traps, no power, only three rooms. While it is a very small map, and may not sound good to some people, it is accually very fun. It is very fun to play both online, solo and splitscreen. The night setting with the full moon, thick fog, crashed plane, helmets and writing on the wall makes it a creepy map to play on-even after many matches on it. When playing friends that have mics (or splitscreen/solo), it really gives you that balls-to-the-wall "They're everywhere!" feel to map, exspecialy at the higher rounds. Verruckt I would say that it's a piece of shit, but there are worse maps. This is the first map to include traps, the moving Mystery Box and perks. But the traps are almost useless, and the Mystery Box moving isn't as bad as it is in the other maps. This map is very linear and cramped, making it feel even smaller then Nacht der Untoten. There are only a few places that can be locked down and held, and they only work with a good team. Other then that, you need to open all doors and pray for the best as you run around the map. Shi No Numa This is the first map to include an enemy other then zombies, and a new wonder weapons. With a total of five huts, and water pathways connecting them, there is some interesting gameplay here. Each hut offers its own unigue play style to it-be it the "keep them out or else we're fucked!" feeling of the Doctor's Quarters or the nice, roomy feel of the Fishing Hut. This map definatly gives the feeling that you're really trying to survive a zombie apocolypse. And with traps that are in useful places, you know that they will offer a quick break to reload. And then the Hellhound rounds offer some peace of mind knowing you can keep your M1919 spewing out ammo. Der Riese Not to sound biased, but Treyarch definatly hit a high point here. Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch, plus everything from the other maps? Awesome. While the traps aren't so useful this time around, the perks can be difficult to reach in a timely manner, and the PaP is on the opposite side of map that most people stay at, it's still fun. You feel like a badass with a mission when the game starts. As the game progresses, you slaughter zombies, get better guns, upgrade them and feel even more badass. Until ammo runs low. Then your heart starts beating faster, adrenaline starts pumping, and you pray to god that the next round is a Hellhound round. Black Ops Kino der Toten A fairly good map. While it has about the same layout as Verruckt, it has more room to move around in and the theater is connected to the main room. While is there is only one place to camp (the last room on the alley side as long as you don't open the door to the theater) and that isn't a very good spot for long, there is many areas where you can run in a circle and unleash hell on the zombies. The traps are in useful places this time, but most of the SMGs in Black Ops suck, and those are most of the wall weapons. Also, the Gas Zombies are very annoying. After getting into the high rounds, the game can get pretty exhausting- which will lead to some stupid mistakes. But over all, a good map. Category:Blog posts